


Rainbow

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Atsuko was like her rainbow after the rain.





	

“You’re late!” Atsuko said. She had been waiting under her umbrella since it was raining. Takamina was panting, holding on to her knees.

“Sorry… sorry…” she replied, holding out her hands in prayer.

Atsuko just giggled. “You even forgot that you have an umbrella with you,” seeing that her girlfriend was wet due to the rain. She watched as Takamina opened her umbrella. “Let’s go…”

The center loved these kinds of days: lazing around, not doing things in a rush, and of course, having Takamina with her. The streets were almost empty or the people were rushing under the rain that no one would look twice at the two of them. Atsuko tried to grab her partner’s hand.

“Ah, no good…” she said, as their umbrellas hit on each other, causing them to be more wet than dry.

“Is there something wrong, Acchan?”

“Let’s share umbrella,” she said with a cute smile that was difficult to resist.

Takamina frowned, looking at the raindrops falling on her transparent umbrella. “But isn’t this small?”

“It’s okay! I want to be closer,” Atsuko said like a shy child. She closed her umbrella and went under Takamina’s. This time, she was able to walk while holding Minami’s other hand and she liked that. She loved the warmth and her hands were soft.

Takamina smiled as she tightened her hold on Acchan’s hand. “Where should we go? It’s still raining?”

The truth was she did not want to go anywhere. The two of them under the same umbrella was enough treat for her. She looked at Acchan as she was cutely trying to catch some raindrops.

“Maybe there would be a rainbow later on…”

“Eh?” Takamina said, waking up from her daydream.

Atsuko giggled. “Never mind…” Takamina out of her focus was a rare sight but still cute. “Ah, look!” she said, pointing at a boutique. “I wonder if Takamina would like that ribbon…”

“I can’t wear ribbons now,” Minami reminded.

“Ah, right,” Atsuko said with a pout. They just aimlessly roamed the wet streets, not caring that Atsuko’s boots or Takamina’s sneakers were quite wet from the splashes. It was a very good time for the both of them and the rain, both of them had to agree it made the situation better.

They stopped by a large park. It was empty. Of course they could not sit on the benches; they were wet. They decided to go under a large tree. Rain could still pass through but the leaves would lessen the impact.

“Ne, Acchan, why are we here?” Takamina asked. She was curious. Atsuko was usually silent and she did things out of her instinct. Maybe walking towards the park was one of those instincts? In any case, she wanted to know because she did not want to bore Atsuko.

“I’m waiting for the rainbow,” Atsuko said.

“Ah, yes…” Takamina said. She watched as Acchan held out her palm to see if it was still raining. She smiled widely, making the team A captain swoon.

“It’s almost over…” Atsuko said. Her sufferings and hardships were like the rain. After the rain, good things come, such as the rainbow.

In this case, Takamina is her rainbow. A very beautiful rainbow… with ribbons!

 “Look, Takamina, there it is!” Atsuko said excitedly and cutely, like an elementary school girl.

“Where?” she asked. She looked at where the ace was pointing and looked. She was surprised when Atsuko pecked her cheek. She looked at her with surprise and the culprit was just smiling as she looked at the ground.

“Atsuko…” she said, touching her cheek.

“Takamina daisuki…” she said while smiling, looking at the wet ground.

Those words melted the leader’s heart. Like the rain, she had a lot of responsibilities, problems, and painful memories. But Atsuko was like her rainbow after the rain.

A beautiful gift from the heavens…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Ashita no Kiss on 11 May 2012


End file.
